Talk:Misfits Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Images I'm willing to use my Misfits DVDs to take screencaps of any important scenes and whatnot if they are needed on the wiki. ;) DannyJC13 20:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Appearances Who added the appearance lists to the character pages? Totally useless. I really think we should get rid of them. DuduDoctor 12:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :They can be quite useful, I admit they look sloppy in a big list, but can't they be put in a scroll box to make it tidier? DannyJC13 13:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) That Fucking AD!! How do I remove this fucking piece of shit advertisment???? its totally ruining the wiki's main page!!!!! DuduDoctor (talk) 01:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You don't remove the ad. You alter your main page code to accommodate it. In general, you seem to be misunderstanding how to use mainpage-leftcolumn and mainpage-rightcolumn. *The left column is that 2/3rds of the page that's to the left of the ad. *The right column is that 1/3rd of the page directly under the ad. *You can only declare each column once (you've got multiple left and right columns). *Everything on the page — at least at the top — needs to be under one of the two, or you'll likely have problems with the ad on the page. (A lot of your page isn't in either column.) The reason there's so much whitespace at the top of the page is because your first table (the one that says "Welcome") is above the declaration. Therefore, when you say "width:100%", it's thinking you mean "100% of the entire content area." Because it encounters the ad on the right, though, it has no choice but to slide underneath the ad, causing all that white space. You can use width:100% on the main page only under a column-start declaration. It'd probably make your life a lot simpler if you were to go to a more modular design, where you had a template for each part of the front page, and then the page Misfits Wiki included only template calls. Take a look at tardis:Doctor Who Wiki for a really simple, well-annotated guide to how columns work. If you follow that pattern, your page will work out fine. Also, you should know that Wikia frown on locking the front page of wikis. It's recommended that front pages be merely protected against IP and new editors, not locked against registered editors. If you need any help restructuring your front page, don't hesitate to ask. — CzechOut 16:26, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Could Someone Please Edit This? On the home page, 'British' has been spelt with a lowercase 'b' instead of a capital 'B'. It's just a tiny grammatical error, but if someone with the power could correct it for me, it would be much appreciated (I can't edit it myself due to editing restrictions on the page). Thank you :) TreeWeaver (talk) 19:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Same here. I'm annoyed by it... --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:18, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Rudy? Rudy isn't on the list for the current gang, is this an error or has he just not been added yet? DannyJC13 (talk) 17:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC)